


Valentine Quarandate

by Anonymous



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantine Date, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu usually spend their Valentines in a fancy restaurant, a park, or out of the town, but not this year. Today is their first time spending Valentine's at home because of quarantine, and Atsumu decides to make it memorable.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161890
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	Valentine Quarandate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021  
> Tier 1 & 2: Domestic & First times

Kiyoomi and Atsumu usually spend their Valentines in a fancy restaurant, a park, or out of the town, but not this year. Today is their first time spending Valentine's at home because of quarantine, and Atsumu decides to make it memorable. He won't allow their Valentine's date to be boring, not if he could help it. So, Atsumu opens his laptop in the living room to do some research.

Atsumu starts by going through Pinterest. He scrolls through various mood boards that he could use for inspiration. To be honest, he didn't have anything prepared for Valentine's. He wasn't even aware of it until a commercial shows up talking about it. He continues to scroll through mood boards, hoping to see something he could pull off, and it seems like the gods had answered his prayers.

Atsumu stumbled upon a mood board that had various balcony night date ideas. He creates a mood board for himself and proceeds to note what he needs before going to Amazon to shop for them. He orders some fairy lights, a red wine, dinner flowers, candles, and a few ingredients he needs for their dinner.

Atsumu then kept his laptop away and was about to call Kiyoomi for breakfast, but before he could leave his stool, Kiyoomi comes into their kitchen half-asleep.

Kiyoomi's hair was messy, and he was rubbing his eyes as he walks towards Atsumu, half-naked, the latter watches him with adoration before getting off the stool to meet his boyfriend half-way.

"Good morning, love," Atsumu greets and places a kiss on Kiyoomi's cheek as he wraps his arms around Kiyoomi's waist.

"Good morning, love," Kiyoomi responds, his voice low and groggy from just waking up, and places a kiss on Atsumu's head, "I'll stay in bed and stress shop for the day,"

Atsumu furrows his brow and raises his head to look at Kiyoomi, "Why? Are you sick?" he asks and places his palm on Kiyoomi's forehead and jaw to check his temperature.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like moving around today," Kiyoomi answers and rests his chin on Atsumu's shoulder, "but I want to have breakfast with you before staying in our room,"

Atsumu nods and considers pushing back the dinner date, but Kiyoomi's wishes made him decide to continue.

"I want to be alone for the day," Kiyoomi says, it isn't an unusual request from Kiyoomi, especially if it's on days where he doesn't feel like socializing, and Atsumu, after years of dating Kiyoomi, understands and gives him the space he needs.

"Okay, but is it okay if I bring you lunch later, or do you want to prepare yours?" Atsumu asks. Kiyoomi hums in contemplation before shaking his head and answering with, "I'll make my own,"

Atsumu nods in understanding before pulling away from Kiyoomi to prepare their breakfast, "Then, let's have breakfast before you coop yourself up in our room,"

Kiyoomi nods then move to set up their plates and utensils on their kitchen island while Atsumu places their food on the island before sitting on the stool in front of Kiyoomi.

"Thank you for the food, love," Kiyoomi says and reaches for Atsumu's hand to kiss his palm before they proceeded to eat.

After eating, they washed the dishes together with Atsumu cleaning the plates while Kiyoomi rinses them and place them on the drying rack. They spent entertained themselves by talking while doing the chore, and when they're done, Kiyoomi gives Atsumu a quick kiss before locking himself up in their room.

Atsumu then proceeds with his plan for their dinner date and walks to the living room to push their sofa bed out to the balcony. He grunts with every push, and by the time it's out, he's already sweating.

"I didn't know you were that heavy," Atsumu whispers and moves to their storage room to open the dresser where they keep all of their blankets, bed sheets, pillowcases, and spare pillows.

Atsumu takes one double-layered bed blanket and gently places it on the sofa bed before walking back into their storage room to take six pillows, three for him and three for Kiyoomi, perfect. He puts the cushions on their sofa bed once more before taking out blankets, tape, and string to build a fort.

Atsumu spends about an hour building their fort when their doorbell rings, he goes inside and takes the package for Kiyoomi. He doesn't dare check what's inside. Instead, he knocks on their door and waits for Kiyoomi to open it.

Kiyoomi cracks their door open and releases a small 'oh' before taking the package from Atsumu's hand and thanking him with a kiss before closing the door.

Atsumu just shakes his head with a fond smile on his face before moving to their balcony to continue setting up. He was fixing the cushions on their sofa bed when the doorbell rings for a second time, and this time, it's his fairy lights.

Atsumu returns to the balcony with the fairy lights in his hands. He reads through the instructions and proceeds to decorate them on the wall. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he figures out how to keep them plastered on the wall.

It took him about half an hour to finally get the lights to stick on the wall, and by the time he's done, another delivery arrives, and it's both his and Kiyoomi's.

Atsumu takes the ingredients he ordered to the kitchen before knocking on the door to give Kiyoomi his package. Atsumu receives another kiss before the door is closed, giving him time to cook in the kitchen.

Atsumu takes the apron with a patterned fox and wears it before preparing everything he needs for their dinner. He then starts to cook the spicy garlic shrimp, spring mix salad with sweet miso dressing, Japanese Sake-steamed clams, Nama chocolate, and strawberry daifuku.

Atsumu spends half of the day cooking in the kitchen while receiving some of Kiyoomi's packages.

The sun was already setting when Atsumu finished cooking and setting their food on the table on their balcony. He turns to the clock and sees that it's already six o'clock, right on time. Now, all he needs is shower in their room before asking Kiyoomi to eat dinner with him on the balcony.

Atsumu walks to their room and knocks, "I need to take a shower," he says the moment Kiyoomi opens the door.

Kiyoomi looks into their room before saying, "wait, I need to clean it first before you can come in,"

Atsumu nods and watches the door close in front of him for the nth time that day. He stood there in silence for a few minutes before the door opens once again and Kiyoomi lets him in.

"Something smells good. What did you cook?" Kiyoomi asks as he watches Atsumu stip.

"It's a secret. You'll taste it later," Atsumu says with a wink before entering the bathroom to shower.

Once Atsumu's done, he walks out and changes before pulling Kiyoomi out of the room, but the latter resists, "wait, you go ahead, I have something to do first,"

"But, Omi," Atsumu pouts, he bats his eyes in an attempt to make his boyfriend feel guilty about stopping him, but Kiyoomi shakes his head and says, "I need to do something. I'll follow you out later,"

Atsumu puffs his cheeks before sighing in defeat, "Fine, but come to the balcony after, okay?"

Kiyoomi nods, Atsumu walks out of their room and sits on the sofa bed on their balcony, he raises his head to look up at the sky and watch the dazzling stars. He sits there for a few minutes before he hears soft music playing in the background. He turns his head towards the living room and sees Kiyoomi wearing a tux with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had a small smile on his lips as he walks towards Atsumu.

"Omi, you should've told me you were wearing somethin' fancy," Atsumu says and immediately stands up, "Urgh, lemme just go inside and change," he says and attempts to move past Kiyoomi to enter their room, but the latter stops him by grabbing his arm.

"What you're wearing is fine," Kiyoomi says and gives Atsumu the bouquet, "let's have dinner first before I give you my surprise,"

Atsumu furrows his brows, "You knew?"

Kiyoomi shakes his head, "no, I snuck out to check while you were showering," he answers and chuckles.

Atsumu frowns and hits Kiyoomi's chest, "So, that's why ya dressed that way,"

"Actually, no, but that's something to discuss later," Kiyoomi says and drags Atsumu to the balcony.

They sat on the sofa bed and played the movie Atsumu had prepared on his laptop. The latter gives Kiyoomi his plate and places a kiss on Kiyoomi's cheek, saying, "Happy Valentine's, love," before sitting down and wrapping themselves with the blanket.

Kiyoomi turns to him and gives him a quick kiss, and says, "Happy Valentine's, love,"

They then watched while eating, Atsumu would throw side comments and jokes while Kiyoomi chuckles and laughs. It was a perfect night, but it became more perfect than perfect takes a small red box hidden under the bouquet of flowers.

"What's that?" Atsumu asks, it was too big for it to contain a ring, so he asks.

"Open it," Kiyoomi says and gives him the box.

Atsumu opens it and finds that it's an explosion box. The four corners fell to the floor like a scroll. It's decorated with polaroids that held sweet words, ones that Kiyoomi would probably never say, so he wrote them down.

Atsumu goes through every photo with tears in his eyes, a chuckle escapes his lips every now and then, once he was done, he looks towards Kiyoomi, who was now on one knee in front of him with a black velvet box in his hand.

"I know this isn't the most ideal moment to propose considering we're in quarantine, but I wanted to propose to you, Atsumu," Kiyoomi says and opens the box, "I've been waiting for the perfect moment, and the more I wait, the more I understood that the perfect moment doesn't exist because I needed to be the one to make it."

"Omi," Atsumu says while wiping the tears from his eyes, "I-"

"And now that I've created it, I'm asking you to marry me," Kiyoomi says. It was direct, it wasn't anything fancy, and there weren't any sweet words, nor promises said, but it still made Atsumu's heart flutter.

"I will, Omi," Atsumu says. Kiyoomi stands up and slides the ring on Atsumu's ring finger before pushing Atsumu down the sofa bed to kiss him.

"God, I love you," Kiyoomu whispers in between kisses.

"I love you too, Kiyoomi," Atsumu replies before pulling him into a deep kiss that later on led into uniting one body.


End file.
